


Contre-Temps

by KanraChrome



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Eloïse tamed the Beast, Established Relationship, Ethan still swears, F/M, Failed Date, Mild Language
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Ethan et Éloïse avaient pourtant tout prévu pour être tranquille ce soir. Apparemment, tout le monde a décidé du contraire.
Relationships: Ethan (Moonlight Lovers)/Eloïse (Moonlight Lovers)
Kudos: 10





	Contre-Temps

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à dire que tout est de la faute du dessin de [@LerryTheAnxiousHermit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LerryTheAnxiousHermit/pseuds/LerryTheAnxiousHermit) où Ethan mordille l'épaule d'Éloïse !

Le soleil menaçait de se lever aussi rapidement qu'Ethan rentrait au manoir en malmenant le sentier comme si il voulait faire payer quelque chose à la forêt, sans la moindre attention pour les traces qu'il laissait cette fois. Il avait prévu depuis des semaines de passer la nuit au village avec Éloïse. Avec le temps bas, ils auraient pu sortir avant la fermeture des magasins, il aurait pu lui offrir de nouveaux papiers à lettre avant de s’installer sur la place pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la fontaine et discuter, quelque chose de normal dont elle avait de plus en plus besoin. Ethan savait à quel point il était difficile de tolérer les 6 mêmes personnes chaque jour et le Moondance devenait très vite lassant, rien de constructible niveau relations sans téléphone portable ni réseau social. Éloïse avait besoin de souffler, il avait les moyens de lui offrir. Ethan avait espéré pour une fois pouvoir l'emmener voir la fin du marché pour la laisser discuter avec la libraire ou la vendeuse d'amandes, peut-être même qu'elle aurait pu apercevoir Mélanie … mais non.

Un coup de pied dans une souche d'arbre pour se défouler et il avait à nouveau envie de hurler de frustration. Ils avaient prévu cette sortie depuis des semaines, il l'avait dit à tout le monde qu’il était opé sauf le 16 si ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit pour se débarrasser des corvées. Mais non, le 16 Béliath avait décidé qu'il était temps de faire une tournée des invitations pour la future fête. Bien sûr tout le monde était d'accord sauf lui et il n'avait pas eu le temps de glisser un mot a Éloïse, obligé de demander à un Raphaël fraîchement rentré de son entrainement de le faire à sa place. Ethan pensait pouvoir s'en tirer rapidement, il savait qui contacter avec l'habitude. Pas ce soir apparemment, Béliath avait décidé de passer sa soirée à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes puis de s’occuper des commandes pour les autres. Comme si ils avaient un besoin urgent de quoi que ce soit, ils étaient canés bordel, les livres pouvaient attendre.

Ça ne faisait que trois heures et il était déjà épuisé d'être aussi éloigné d’Éloïse. Elle les accompagnait d’habitude, des années de relations les ayant considérablement rapprochés même physiquement. Le lien tirait désagréablement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de lâcher du lest pour la rassurer, trop loin pour glisser dans ses pensées et trop sollicité pour réellement se concentrer, ajoutant encore à sa frustration dès qu’il sentait qu’elle l’appelait. Ethan avait fini par craquer en voyant Béliath commencer à séduire deux étudiantes qui n'étaient pas prévues à la base, comme toutes les autres croisées depuis des plombes. Lui il avait sa copine inquiète qui lui manquait, son pote pouvait bien se démerder sans lui, surtout après tout ce qu'Ethan avait déjà fait pour lui dans la semaine, merci bien. 

Le trajet du retour était un réel soulagement alors que le lien se détendait et que sa frustration s'évacuait petit à petit. Il était juste fatigué et avait mal à la tête, encore. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas suite à un coup de pied bien senti pour finir de se défouler, donnant juste à Raphaël ce dont il avait besoin pour l’entretien de sa rapière et restant discuter brièvement. Au moins le maître d’armes avait pu prévenir Éloïse et avait tenté d'intervenir en sa faveur. Raphaël s'était rappelé de quel jour on était, lui. Ethan avait à peine eu le temps d'entendre Vladimir râler en le voyant s'agripper à la rambarde pour sauter d'un coup à l'étage qu’il était déjà loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à chier de toute façon, Ethan avait déjà promis à Éloïse qu'il la réparerait si elle cassait. La propriétaire l'attendait dans la chambre rose devenue une sorte de débarras à souvenirs, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur ses parents entassé et trié un peu plus chaque jour. 

Ethan se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte sans rentrer, l'épaule appuyée contre le cadre pour la regarder se concentrer sur ce qui ressemblait à un mode d'emploi, son chignon à la structure incertaine manquant de s'effondrer à chaque hochement de tête. Il valait mieux attendre qu'elle finisse, elle avait senti sa présence de toute façon. Le mode d'emploi vola comme un frisbee pour atterrir dans un vieux carton, le temps de défaire sa coiffure hasardeuse et de tourner son regard vers lui. Deux coups frappés à sa porte par politesse, un sourire désolé et elle l'invita à entrer d'un geste aussi exagéré que son sourire était amusé de le voir continuer à demander la permission, une de ses premières exigences à l’époque devenue une tradition ridicule aux yeux des autres.

\- Dure journée ? 

Ethan referma la porte avec un claquement sonore malgré ses précautions, tendant le poing comme elle. Trois manches de pierre papier ciseau plus tard et il commençait son récit de la soirée en en rajoutant des tonnes. Éloïse l'avait laissé s'expliquer, ou plutôt se plaindre de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne se réveille seule pour la première fois depuis qu’ils étaient officiellement ensembles. Ethan finissait en mentionnant l'horloge de la pharmacie dont les chiffres avançaient encore et encore alors que Béliath n'en finissait pas avec ses initiatives. Pourtant il était sûr que ce n'était ni un de leurs anniversaires ni une date à fêter, les planètes s'étaient juste alignées pour lui casser les couilles. Les éclats de rire et les applaudissements d’Éloïse valaient bien la soirée gâchée. 

Il s'était laissé tomber dans son dos en grommelant pour la forme, se calant contre la tête de lit avec la force de l’habitude pour qu'elle puisse s’installer contre son torse. Il finissait de marmonner contre son épaule dénudée, soufflant dans son cou pour la faire rire et mordiller la peau offerte pour finir de se calmer, une habitude trop ancienne pour qu’ils s’en passent. La main douce et fine d’Éloïse se perdait dans ses mèches blanches emmêlées alors qu'elle commençait à lui raconter sa version de la soirée, à devoir s'occuper en attendant son retour et remontant les bretelles de chaque habitant restant pour avoir gâché leur soirée. Il riait à son tour en écoutant comment elle avait responsabilisé Vladimir, déçu de ne pas avoir été là. Oh il allait acheter des fringues modernes pour que le chef de famille aille lui-même à Botanic, définitivement. 

Leur colère était passée désormais, Ethan embrassant la peau rougie et Éloïse glissant à nouveau sa main dans les cheveux trop fins pour essayer de les démêler. Ils avaient senti les tentatives de communication l'un de l'autre à travers le lien et avaient pu tout se confier sans filtre dans le secret de la chambre rose à la personne avec qui ils étaient liés, la soirée n’était pas si mal finalement. L'ambiance s'était détendue aussi, moins électrique, plus confortable. Un cri de fausse protestation s'échappa des lèvres d'Ethan alors qu’il secouait sa main endolorie, les yeux fixés dans ceux amusés d’Éloïse qui menaçait de lui refaire une pichenette si il tentait à nouveau de laisser ses mains s’aventurer. Soit, pas de distraction physique pour le moment. Son regard se promenait sur le bureau couvert d’albums pour descendre sur le carton inconnu et demander ce qu’il contenait. 

Le sourire en coin et les yeux plissés d’Éloïse n'inauguraient jamais rien de bon, la voir sortir une machine à écrire antique encore moins, pour les autres en tout cas. Il s'était approché pour l'examiner sous tous les angles, dubitatif malgré sa confiance en elle. Ça paraissait foireux ce truc, elle allait se pincer ou une connerie du genre. Pourtant Éloïse arrivait à taper sans réelle difficulté, même si l'encre avait séché depuis longtemps et qu’ils n'avaient pas de papier adapté. Bien sûr qu’il lui en achèterait dès lundi, tout comme des punaises, un tableau de liège et de quoi le fixer à la porte intérieure du manoir. Après tout, personne ne pourrait être frappé d'amnésie soudaine si leurs dates de sortie étaient imprimées noir sur blanc épinglées sur un tableau en face de l'escalier principal. Les quatre amnésiques savaient tous lire et n'étaient pas aveugles, n'est-ce pas ? 

Leur sourire complice et leur hochement de tête entendu était quelque chose qu'ils chérissaient tous les deux sûrement autant que les baisers qui s'ensuivaient et la nuit d'insomnie que ça promettait à leurs chers colocataires. Éloïse avait gagné bien plus qu'une récompense avec son plan cliniquement infaillible, il allait se faire pardonner et la récompenser en même temps. Gagnant gagnant.


End file.
